The ubiquitin-mediated proteolysis system is the major pathway for the selective, controlled degradation of intracellular proteins in eukaryotic cells. Ubiquitin modification of a variety of protein targets within the cell appears to be important in a number of basic cellular functions such as regulation of gene expression, regulation of the cell-cycle, modification of cell surface receptors, biogenesis of ribosomes, and DNA repair. One major function of the ubiquitin-mediated system is to control the half-lives of cellular proteins. The half-life of different proteins can range from a few minutes to several days, and can vary considerably depending on the cell-type, nutritional and environmental conditions, as well as the stage of the cell-cycle.
Targeted proteins undergoing selective degradation, presumably through the actions of a ubiquitin-dependent proteosome, are covalently tagged with ubiquitin through the formation of an isopeptide bond between the C-terminal glycyl residue of ubiquitin and a specific lysyl residue in the substrate protein. This process is catalyzed by a ubiquitin-activating enzyme (E1) and a ubiquitin-conjugating enzyme (E2), and in some instances may also require auxiliary substrate recognition proteins (E3s). Following the linkage of the first ubiquitin chain, additional molecules of ubiquitin may be attached to lysine side chains of the previously conjugated moiety to form branched multi-ubiquitin chains.
The conjugation of ubiquitin to protein substrates is a multi-step process. In an initial ATP requiring step, a thioester is formed between the C-terminus of ubiquitin and an internal cysteine residue of an E1 enzyme. Activated ubiquitin is then transferred to a specific cysteine on one of several E2 enzymes. Finally, these E2 enzymes donate ubiquitin to protein substrates. Substrates are recognized either directly by ubiquitin-conjugated enzymes or by associated substrate recognition proteins, the E3 proteins, also known as ubiquitin ligases.
Ubiquitin is itself a substrate for ubiquitination. Depending on the ubiquitin-conjugating enzyme and the nature of the substrate, specific lysine residues of ubiquitin are used as acceptor sites for further ubiquitinations. This can lead to either a linear multi-ubiquitin chain (when a single lysine residue of ubiquitin is used) or multi-ubiquitin "trees" (when more than one lysine reside of ubiquitin is used). Although the attachment of a single ubiquitin moiety to a substrate can be sufficient for degradation, multi-ubiquitination appears to be required in most cases.
Many proteins that control cell-cycle progression are short-lived. For example, regulation of oncoproteins and anti-oncoproteins clearly plays an important role in determining steady-state levels of protein expression, and alterations in protein degradation are as likely as changes in transcription and/or translation to cause either the proliferative arrest of cells, or alternatively, the transformation of cells.
For instance, the p53 protein is a key regulator of mammalian cell growth and its gene is frequently mutated in a wide range of human tumors (Hollstein et al. (1991) Science 253:49-53). Furthermore, many DNA tumor viruses encode viral antigens that inactivate p53 (e.g., see Vogelstein et al. (1992) Cell 70:523-526). The high risk human papillomaviruses, such as HPV-16 and -18, are strongly implicated in the pathogenesis of cervical carcinoma (zur Hansen et al. (1991) Science 254:1167-1173). These viruses encode two transforming proteins, E6 and E7, that target the cellular growth regulators p53 and pRb respectively. The mode of inactivation of p53 by E6 is apparently mediated by a ubiquitin-dependent pathway. Viral E6 and a cellular E6 -associated protein (E6AP) combine to stimulate the ubiquitination of p53, thus targeting p53 for degradation (Scheffner et al. (1990) Cell 63:1129-1136. In this reaction, E6 and E6 AP are thought to be providing a ubiquitin ligase, or E3-like activity (Scheffner et al. (1993) Cell 75:495-505). However, the ubiquitin-conjugating enzyme (E2) involved in p53 ubiquitination has not previously been characterized.